In recent years, an increase in the scale of control software that operates in factories, etc., such as a ladder program, has been advanced, and thus, it has become important to efficiently perform software asset management and joint development by a plurality of persons.
Previously, software is developed by installing a development environment on a PC (Personal Computer) of each developer in charge and thus is managed on the individual PCs. Hence, there is a problem, for example, that the same software differs in version between the PCs and accordingly conformity between a development environment and software version cannot be achieved.
To solve such a problem, a network type development environment is sought in which software and a development environment are managed by a server in a consolidated manner, and development is performed by connecting to the server via a network.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for remote operation type software that performs software development on the server side by remote operations from a client connected through a network. According to Patent Literature 1, on the client side, a development environment client unit and an input/output control unit operate. On the server side, an input/output control unit, a component repository, a component factory, an instance save processing unit, and a source code automatic generating unit operate. When a developer operates the development environment client unit on the client side, a process is transmitted from the input/output control unit on the client side to the input/output control unit on the server side via the Internet. The server side receives the process transmitted from the client side, and performs combining of components, automatic generation of source code, generation of an instance (program execution environment), etc., enabling development via the Internet.